For The Most Part
by SmurfLuvsCookies
Summary: "In the end, everything worked out. For the most part." Two people left behind find a measure of comfort in each other. One-shot.


_**Author's Note:** Hey there, folks! I know I haven't written anything for _Fruits Basket_ in a while, but I was reading a few fanfics out of boredom and quickly fell in love with it all over again! I was (and still am) a major Shigure/Akito fan, but now I find myself favoring the ones who were left behind: more Momiji than anyone else, but I feel some empathy for Kagura too. I didn't really intend for this to be Momiji/Kagura, but take it however you want._

_**Disclaimer**: _Fruits Basket_ and everything affiliated with it belongs solely to Natsuki Takaya._

* * *

><p><strong>For The Most Part<strong>

**By: SmurfLuvsCookies**

In the end, everything worked out.

For the most part.

Momiji stations himself at the fringe of the rambunctious crowd, curiously quiet and withdrawn despite the celebration. Honestly, no one even knows what the party is for; though Momiji reckons that it's to introduce the new-and-improved Akito to the group. It was Shigure who called them, after all. That man is never without an ulterior motive.

Shigure can be credited as the mastermind for most of what happened. Momiji assisted him because he knew that it was for the best. But sometimes he still wishes that he hadn't.

Like tonight as he watches Kyo reach out and take Tohru's hand. He has to beat down the jealousy and longing that rises from the pit of his stomach, because he knows that it could have been him. It _should _have.

But it's not.

Someone lightly touches his shoulder. Momiji blinks away the remains of his reverie and finds himself staring into the sad face of Kagura, who offers him a small smile. Momiji returns it and follows her when she drifts past him toward the warm midsummer night. If there is anyone who will understand, it is Kagura.

She's looking up at the moon, her soft black hair sliding out of its clip. Her eyes are dark and full of sorrow when she turns to Momiji.

"Some party, huh?"

"_Ja_," Momiji sighs, answering in German out of pure habit, "some party."

Kagura stares at the shadowy figures of the crowd within Shigure's compound, watching all the commotion with the blank expression of someone who is looking but not really seeing. "I hate feeling sorry for myself," she says bitterly, her gaze turning up to the moon again. "But it's hard. Is it hard for you too, Momiji?"

The man in question gives a small chuckle that is very uncustomary for him. "Some days I can barely breathe," he replies.

"It must be harder for you. You actually loved her," Kagura whispers.

"You loved Kyo too."

Kagura winces. They try to avoid names during these conversations. She turns away, because she knows the truth. She had never really loved Kyo. Not like Tohru does. She had tried to, but she could never accomplish it. Again, Kagura looks at Momiji and thinks that his pain must be so much more profound.

"I'm thinking about visiting Germany," Momiji says suddenly. "Now that I can without feeling...off about it. It'll be nice to get away from here. Just for a little while."

Kagura nods her head. She understands his need to escape this suffocating environment. She is actually thinking about going on a small trip herself, maybe to the mountains or perhaps to the beach. Just to get away. Just for a little while.

They meet each other's eyes and find a sort of kinship there, a sort of understanding. Momiji reaches out and takes Kagura's hand. It is cold and small in his own, which is strange, because up until recently he had always been the one with the smallest hands.

Is it fate's fault that they are the only ones left behind, the two of them, together? Kagura doesn't know. Hesitantly she leans in, closes her eyes, and presses her lips to Momiji's. He is warm and soft, but unresponsive. Kagura opens her eyes to find him staring right back at her.

Nothing.

Cold, dead nothing.

Kagura pulls away. "I'm sorry. But I had to know."

"It's okay," Momiji says.

"Anything?" Kagura asks, even though she already knows what the answer will be.

Momiji shakes his head.

"Yeah. Me neither."

They stand outside for a while longer, not really wanting to be there, but not wanting to go back inside even more. Finally Kagura sighs and unlaces her fingers from Momiji's. "I hope you find someone that will help you forget her," she murmurs, stepping toward the door.

"Don't say that," Momiji huffs, making no indication of moving. "I don't ever want to forget her." He closes his eyes as the cool night breeze kisses his skin, thinking of a girl who will eventually ease the anguish that Tohru has caused his heart. But no one comes to mind. When he thinks of a girl who he can love and who will love him back, it is always her smiling face that blossoms across his eyelids.

Kagura opens her mouth, and then closes it. She can't say that she honestly wants to forget Kyo, but she wishes that she could forget how she felt about him and the pain that she is feeling now.

Kagura needs to leave. Tomorrow. Tonight.

"Have fun in Germany, Momiji," she tells him, because she knows that when she returns from wherever she's going, he's not going to be here either.

"You too, Kagura."

As Kagura steps back inside, Momiji opens his eyes and gently touches his lips with the tips of his fingers.

In the end, everything worked out.

For the most part.


End file.
